The Note that went right
by The MTB Skiing Mister Smith
Summary: WARNING LEMON RWBY (Ruby x Weiss) YURI Hello internet this is my first fan-fiction so please bear with me (constructive Criticism welcome) . I DO Not Own any of the characters just the plot. Props to my editor for making this story sound great. :D


It had been three months sins Ruby's started at Beacon Academy but now she was un-sure of herself, and no one knew why. Yang, being the good older sister that she was, tried to find out what was wrong. "Hey sis can I talk to you after class?" Yang asked wile grabbing Ruby's shoulder. "Um yeah. Why?" Ruby responded. "We just need to talk". Yang replied.

After Class Yang meet Ruby in their room. Yang sat Ruby down on her bed and stared at her for what seemed like hours until finally she shouted "**what the fuck is wrong with you Ruby?"** "WHAT?" Ruby said jumping back. "For two weeks now you have acted really weird." Yang stated. "No I have not. I don't know what you're talking about Yang. I am fine. Like seriously when; have I ever acted-". "Ruby you're blabbering again". Yang exclaimed as she cut her off "you do that when you're nervous". "I ... I do not ..." Ruby stammered as Yang glared at her. Ruby panicked "name one time I've acted strange". Yang was more than happy to tell. "Well there was that time, last week when you jumped out the window when Weiss Came in to the room, and that time you took off at lunch when she sat next to you, and that other….. time….. Come to think of it whenever she comes to see us you take". "I LIKE HER OK" Ruby blurted out as she started to spill her guts to Yang. "I don't know how it happened but I Like her." "Well then tell her" Yang laughed. "I've tried but every time I get scared and run-away" Ruby explained. "Then write a letter, that may work" Yang suggested. "Ya it will that's great, thanks sis" Ruby said as she gave Yang a big hug.

By the next day Ruby finished the letter.

As Ruby dashes down the hall as she yells "Weiss wait up I need to talk to you." "Oh hi Ruby waits up." The silver harried girl replied; as Ruby stops out of breath "h- here." Ruby bows as she extends the piece of paper to Weiss. "Dear Weiss". "DON'T READ IT ALOWD!" Ruby screamed before covering her mouth. "Ok, Ok I get it". As Weiss begins to read the note her eyes begin to widen and as she begins to get halfway down the page Weiss's mouth begins to twitch. Panicked Ruby instinctive starts to say "you don't have to we can still be friends if that's what you." But was cut off mid-sentence by a sudden kiss from Weiss when they broke for air Weiss whispered "Just shut up Ruby" Then dived' bake in. This time more passionately, gently extending her tong to Ruby's lower lip asking for entrance which Ruby allowed. Suddenly the kiss became a war each fighting for dominance over one another, until both broke from lack of air. Ruby went back in but Weiss stopped her, grabbed her wrist and seductively purred "let's go to my room for some privacy." Ruby could only nod.

As soon as the door closed Weiss pined' Ruby it pushing her leg between Ruby's thighs. Ruby not wanting to lose began to un-zip Weiss's dress well pushing her towards the bed kissing her neck profusely until they both fell over. Weiss sliding out from Ruby flipped over so now she was on Ruby's back and began to claw away at the lace's that kept her from her lover.

Sucking at Ruby's ear lobe as the dress fell away exposing Ruby's bare- back. "No bra? Did you think that this would happen?" Weiss growled." "Don't say that it's embarrassing…" Ruby squeaked. Then Weiss leaving a trail of hot kisses down Ruby's back and tried to pull of the dress with her teeth to no avail. Fed up with the piece of cloth, Weiss grabbed her dust sword and cut it off. "Hey that was expensive!" Ruby screeched as she felt her now ruined dress peel off. "Al buy you a new one my love" Weiss said gently as Ruby flipped to her back. Moving back up Weiss gave Ruby a long powerful kiss before moving on, kissing and nipping down Ruby's neck and across her collar bone. Ruby gasped as Weiss engulfed her breast in to her mouth. This pleased Weiss and she began to suck at Ruby's pink nipple. "Holy- shit Weiss, when did you learn how to do this?" Ruby gasped. But there was no answer. Weiss was in utter bliss. She could fell herself getting wet sucking like a baby at Ruby's tits switching every few minutes so one would not be left out. Suddenly she stopped as she looked at her right thigh guising with Ruby's juices. "My, My, Ruby you are soaked." Weiss purred slowly sliding down between Ruby's legs. "No not there ah" Ruby said between gasps. "Now, now, my little gem do you want me to stop" Weiss teased. Staring at the now see- through white panty's on Ruby's body. "No don't stop keep going" Ruby pleaded. "What do you want me to keep going at? Weiss whispered. "_fuck is she going to make me beg for it that's low I'm going to get this bitch back." _Ruby thought. "Keep playing with my pussy please." Ruby shyly pleaded. "As you wish" Weiss seductively slurred before ripping apart Ruby's panties with her teeth. Now with the barrier gone she lapped greedily at Ruby, drinking in her smell and juice it was sweet and intoxicating. All Ruby could do is moan with pleaser as Weiss sucked on her clit and slowly inserted a finger pumping in and out. Slow at first but then she got faster and faster. Ruby felt her body tenses up and she knew she was close. Seeing this Weiss added a second than third finger until there was a light pop as Ruby screamed as she climaxed. Weiss closed her eyes and sucked as hard as she could to make sure none of Ruby's juice went to waste but something was off. Ruby tasted different from before. As she removed her figures from Ruby's pussy there was a reddish color to them. "BLOOD" Weiss screeched until she came to her senses: that pop cold it have bine. "Ruby, are you a Virgin?" she stammered. "Not any more, silly" Ruby laughed kissing her lover.

"MY TURN" Ruby said evilly. Picking up Weiss Ruby flung her across the bed even before she landed Ruby was on top of her. She didn't bother with the zipper on Weiss's dress any more but proceeded to rip it in half. Weiss sat there half horrified now just barely covered up by a little white lace thong and bra. "P-please be don't be ruff Ruby I'm sensitive." Weiss stammered shyly. "No way in hell. I'm going to make you pay for making me beg." Ruby said in a sly tone grinning the whole time as she ripped of the annoying under garments. Weiss didn't notes' but during this time Ruby had grabbed the Lace's from her dress and made a rope. Before Weiss knew it she had her wrists tide to her ankles facing down with her ass in the air. "Don't worry I won't hurt you my little snow flake" Ruby whispered before smacking Weiss's ass whale bighting her ear. Weiss winced at the pain but funny enough it turned her on. Then Ruby went in for the kill she shoved three digests in to Weiss sweet spot at once pumping furiously. Weiss new she was going to come but then Ruby stopped and kissed her until the filing dissipated. Then Ruby did it again shoving three digests in to her pussy almost making her come then she would stop. The fourth time Weiss got what she was doing on the fifth time Weiss had enough she screamed "GOD DAM IT RUBY WHY WONT YOU LET ME COME?"

Ruby: "Beg"

Weiss: "Huh?"

Ruby: "Beg me"

Weiss: "N-Never!"

"Alight then. I am going to leave." Ruby purred walking away. "No don't go p-please make me come you can do anything to me just make me come PLEASE RUBY." Weiss screamed in frustration with tears flowing from her eyes. "Now that's more like it." Said Ruby kissing away her tears "I love you Weiss don't forget that." "I love you too Ruby." Weiss smiled Then slowly Ruby put the three digests back in to Weiss However this time was different Ruby was soft slow and caring. Slowly Ruby began to pump faster. During this Weiss started to feel a new sensation; Ruby was licking her ass. "Does it feel good?" Ruby asked between licks. "yes it does but I'm never going to come at this speed so please fuck me harder Ruby" just as the words came out of her mouth she gasped something was in her ass and it was a lot bigger than a finger. She turned her head to see that the blade of her sword standing up. _"what the fuck how is it doing that!?"_ Then it came to her the hilt was in her ass. Suddenly Ruby began to move it in and out the sword stretching her anus and it was moving faster and faster. Soon both Ruby's fingers and the sword was a blur. 'Yes just like that Ruby fuck me harder yes I'm going to come holy shit; fuck I'm coming I'm coming I'm coming RUUUUUUUUBY!" She cried in pure ecstasy as every muscle in her body went in to spasm.

Weiss collapsed on the now soaked bed. Her orgasm had sprayed everywhere some of it hit the celling but most of it on Ruby whom was now cutting of the rope. She flopped on to her stomach and rolled over on her side to see Ruby Crying "I'm sorry Weiss I was so mean to you" Weiss hugged her and said "Don't be that was the best orgasm ever And I Love you Ruby. "Weiss said smiling. "I love you to Weiss, Thank you." Said Ruby closing her eyes going in for one final kiss but then she stopped and kissed Weiss for-head because she already had fell asleep "don't forget that" Ruby whispered before dragging the covers over her lover and shutting her eyes once more .


End file.
